chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Xilosian Imperium
Flag of the Holy Xilosian Imperium __TOC__ *'Alignment' Lawful Neutral *'Capital 'Selanus; Notable Settlements Athaers, Capitale *'Leader' Hadean Pontiff Therasia Xilos Rex *'Government' Ecclesiarchy *'Major Cultures' Corvan, Grandian, Xilosian *'Major Faiths' Hadean Dualism, Hadeanism, Yukian Dualism Goal — Manifest Destiny Alignment — Lawful Neutral Government — The Ecclesiarchy Leadership Imperial Hierarchy The Hadean Trinity At the top of the Imperial hierarchy is Hadeus Primus himself, along with his Aspects—Hadeus Draconis and Hadeus Imperator. While Hadeus himself is not a proper Gestalt deity, the trinity is considered to be a single entity, with Hadeus and both of his Aspects being facets of a greater whole. While the Imperator is, in name, the Emperor of the Holy Xilosian Imperium, his actual political involvement is minimal, behaving more as a divine figurehead and representative; with the Eclessiasty's Pontiff behaving as his herald and hand. Hadeus Draconis, on the other hand, is the patron god of the Legion—ironically getting much more personally involved in the affairs of his charge despite it being one of lesser authority. The Hadean Vassalage The Vassalage is the name for the group of Hadeus' closest immortal servants; including the Hadean Saints and Angels. Members of the Vassalage range from actual deities (although they are not recognized as such by the Ecclesiasty), to powerful Angels in command of entire armies, to simple messenger Angels. Technically, the Seraphim are part of the Vassalage, but in practicality occupy a lower slot on the Imperial hierarchy due to the duties of certain members of the Inquisition. The Hadean Inquisition The greater body sometimes referred to as the Hadean Inquisition is actually three separate organizations with separate but complementary goals. Firstly is the Justiciary, who oversee the other branches of the Inquisition, and judge trials involving the higher crimes in the Imperium, or when the trial involves an Inquisitor or Seraph. Secondly is the Imperial Inquisition itself, sacred detective-soldiers whose job it is to root out heresy and treachery within the Imperium. Some are even granted the right to prosecute Seraphim—an ability afforded to no others. Finally, there is the Occultatorum. Members of the Occultatorum—called Occultators, are equal parts diplomat, spy, and authority. Granted "indulgences" that allow them to commit heresy in the name of the Imperium, they are a secretive order whose goal is to protect the Imperium and advance its interests at any cost. Seraphim Mortals made into vampiric Angels by Hadeus, the Seraphim are the amongst the highest position an Imperial can occupy. Seraphim have authority over all non-Inquisitorial citizens of the Imperium. Considered ultimately holy and generally above reproach—the only exceptions being the Justiciary and those Inquisitors who are granted the right to do so. The Ecclesiarchy The Ecclesiarchy is the name of the combined governing body of the Imperium, consisting of the ruling nobility—the Patricianhood; and the Imperial Hadean church—the Ecclesiasty. Although in practical terms the line between the two parts of this body are thoroughly blurred. An outsider can easily be forgiven for thinking the Imperium is a singular body; but in actuality it is divided into three sovereign-but-unified monarchies—the Corvan Kingdom, the Grandian Kingdom, and Xilosian Queendom; each named for their royal families, referred to as the Great Houses. And although they put on a convivial face for foreigners, the kingdoms are in a state of constant political rivalry; the severity of which ranges from minor political spats to outright civil wars. House Corvus has ruling power amongst the Knights of Xilosia—particularly in their majority control of the Legionary Council. House Grandius' iron grip on the Imperial economy is thanks to the incorporation as a brilliantly lead trade company. Their domination of industry and trade is absolute, making them a necessary evil to the other two houses. Finally is House Xilos, which occupies not only the pontifical seat of the Ecclesiasty, but also controls a majority of the cardinal seats therein. Given divine mandate by their holiness, House Xilos is the official ruling house of all of the Imperium; although in both intention and execution, their power is often and thoroughly challenged by the strength of the other two houses. Outside of House Xilos' territories, members of the Ecclesiasty serve a more advisory role in government. The Knights of Xilosia Minor Patricians The Imperial Legion Plebeians The low-born citizenry of the Imperium have literally no political power whatsoever. However, they are afforded the rights to own land, keep and bear arms, marry, and to do business more or less as they please. Imperial citizens are also allotted some of the highest standards of living in the Prime, with even the poorest of paupers being relatively well off when compared to the poor in places like the Stahl Republic or Company metropolises. This is in part due to the prosperity of the Imperium itself, but also due to systems of Ecclesial welfare, the most important of which being inexpensive—and sometimes free divine healthcare. Perhaps the most important right afforded to plebeians, however, is the ability to improve their standing. By getting a patrician aligned with the Great House of their choice to vouch for their patricianship. The application is then considered by the Great House, with each house having their own criteria—House Covus appreciating martial ability and discipline; House Grandius appreciating social and economical guile; and House Xilos appreciating piety and magical aptitude. By successfully petitioning the Great House to accept them, a plebeian can re-found their house into a minor patrician one, affording them all the right and responsibilities as such. Foreigners Being a foreigner in the Xilosian Imperium is a strange position. On one hand, you enjoy many of the rights of the actual citizenry of the Imperium. On the other, the sword of the Inquisition hangs over your neck like a guillotine, ready to cut down at the first sight of heresy. By Imperial law, a foreigner may spend a maximum of three months in any one Imperial territory (defined here as a single settlement and its outlying lands) before they become subject to the responsibilities of an Imperial citizen—most importantly that of keeping the Hadean faith. Foreigners may circumvent this in one of two ways—firstly, they may simply move from territory to territory, riding out their three months before packing up to the next town. A host of immigrants do this, enjoying a nomadic lifestyle as wandering merchants or mercenaries. The second is to apply to the ruling Great House for an extended visa, a right usually only granted to those on diplomatic missions, important quests, or those who are auxiliary mercenaries in the Legion. Slaves While slavery is not a terribly common practice in Xilosia, there is no law prohibiting it, and many less scrupulous patricians and merchants are willing to deal in the slave trade. Like in almost all situations, the lot of slaves in the Imperium is not a great one. While they are guaranteed food, water, and shelter; they are the true property of their owners, who may use or abuse them as they see fit. Although, despite their lack of status, slaves occupy a place of pitied grace in the eyes of most Imperials, and those who are known to abuse their slaves will lose sympathy in the eyes of the public. Other Category:Lore